We are unforgiving
by erbasaetta
Summary: [Post-Mockingjay] [Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen] [English/Italian] - I want you to write something - I explain. He nods, and doesn't ask questions. What I would do, immediately, instantly. That's what I like about Peeta: he is skilled with words, but he has like a sixth sense, something that indicates that it is not always correct to speak. So he listens, attentive, alert.


Ehy! (: I decided to try to translate something longer than other. So, here I am, with a "new" story. In the first part, there is the story translated into English. In the second part, there is the original story, in Italian. I know many of you won't understand much...but I would like to show you also the original story.  
I'm sorry about the possibile mistakes. It's a longer story than other I published before...so I don't know if it's correct.  
Hope you like it! (:

S.

**We are unforgiving**

There are still some thirty white pages - although, perhaps, it would be better to say yellowish - in our book. We fill them slowly, without haste. We take the time to select the photographs and portraits, to choose the right words to be combined with each of them, the right frames to be drawn around them. Peeta draws them. Peeta and his hands - baker hands - who become delicate, mild - artist hands - at the same time which holds between his fingers a pencil, a pen, a brush with a little of colour in the soft and supple tip. Peeta and his forehead wrinkled by wrinkles of concentration. Peeta and the strange mist that sail him away, every time he paints. Which isolates him, somehow.  
I could talk endlessly, I could insult him heavily, and he would not notice. Not when he built around him that thin paper and charcoal colors wall at least.  
So I just look at him, and, sometimes, just to remind him of my presence, I touch his blonde hair, messing up them a bit . The most that I get from him is a grunt of disapproval.  
Funny how Peeta, a lover of words, master at using them, completely falls silent when he's dedicated to a marginal activity like design. And since I've never been good at talking and I always left him to do so, I'm in silence, too.  
I can perfectly make the chirping of some sparrow, perched on the branches of the tree, down in the garden.  
In the moment where Peeta dips his brush in a spot of diluted colour, which extends in a clay bowl, I see the photograph that we have chosen to include in our book, a few nights ago.  
The frame is not yet complete, but I feel I already love it: climbing plants all around the rectangle of glossy paper glued to the center, colorful flowers, the petals unfurled, to the four corners of the photograph. After closer inspection, I realize that not all those triangles soft velvety are petals: some are wings wide open, anchored to a thin little body, black, little detectable to tell the truth. Butterflies. There will be two or three. I like them.  
- Oh, Peeta! - I can murmur, in adoration of his work.  
I peep the wisp of a smile on his face.  
We found the photograph in a paper bag, abandoned at the bottom of our closet. Among cards, paperwork and documents, accumulated over time without any order, there was this rectangle of glossy paper. Still intact, not a fold in the corners, not a stain. Even the colors are still those of that time. The only flaw is, perhaps, the framing a little oblique, the slight blurring of silhouettes. And I know a single person who would be drunk to the point of challenging a camera so badly: Haymitch.  
My mind can not remember when we've taken, but something tells me that our mentor was the photographer at that time.  
There are Peeta and I, in the garden of our house, a few meters from the porch, in the grass cured, that Peeta cares to mow at least once a week. And it rains. I understand that because the lens is studded with small drops of rain, and, above all, because we appear both wet as chicks. My hunting jacket could be squeezed forever. My braid falls disorderly on the right shoulder, weighed down by the rain. Peeta must just returned from the bakery, because he still wearing his white apron, slightly dirty coal and soot. And maybe even flour, but this is a very little thing, to be seen in the picture.  
My face is to thirty inches from the ground, and Peeta stops me with an arm around my side, preventing me from finishing straight in a pool of water, mud and grass. My being clumsy and distracted make me almost stumble. It follows that my face isn't framed front: I can see the hair, escaped the braid, plastered to my forehead, and a bulge that should be the nose, and what seems to me a smile immortalized on the bias.  
I parted lips, the teeth well in evidence: as far as I know, it could also be the typical expression that I take when I'm making my ridiculous and hysterical cries of surprise.  
But Peeta smiles, and I'm certain. The photograph shows him on the front, blue eyes stand out in the buckets of water that falls from the sky. It seems amused. Almost feel the sound of his laughter merge the roar of the rain.  
When Peeta ends his work, drags back in his chair, and leaves me space to write the usual caption, but I stop him, touching his shoulder.  
- I want you to write something - I explain.  
He nods, and doesn't ask questions. What I would do, immediately, instantly. That's what I like about Peeta: he is skilled with words, but he has like a sixth sense, something that indicates that it is not always correct to speak. So he listens, attentive, alert.  
I take my time to reason out: I don't know what I wants he writes, but I know it must be perfect.  
And Peeta is much more practical for me, in terms of pencils and markers.  
For some absurd reason, my mind starts to wander back. The frames of my life follow one another so rapidly that, often, I struggle to place them at a specific time. They Slow down and lock out blow.  
And here we are, Peeta and me. On our flaming chariot, horse-drawn charcoal, in our clothes of fire. Not scared, not uncertain, not lovable. No kiss for the public, no consideration for those who acclaim us, exalted, who are ready to bet exorbitant sums on our death. We are proud, inscrutable, resolute. There is power in our eyes. There is strength in the flames that surround us, in the sketches of fire that dart around us without ever really touching us.  
The photograph that stands in the middle of the page and the image that inhabits my mind are in sharp contrast. This is certain: in one pouring rain, fire raging in the other, in the first smiles, looks proud in the second.  
Bitter cold, fiery hot.  
But it's equally certain, and absurd, and inexplicable, which in that photograph, so different, so serene, I connect the same sentence that I thought fifteen years ago, standing on that chariot.  
I tell it Peeta, in a whisper, and he nods. I hand him a black marker. Permanent, because Peeta would not be able to make mistakes even if he had the intention.  
His hands move with grace and ease, his fingers expertly guide marks on the sheet.  
As expected, Peeta didn't err. The ink doesn't smudge even an inch.  
In those two words is all that we were, are and will be.  
_We are unforgiving._

**Siamo implacabili **

Ci sono ancora una trentina di pagine bianche – anche se, forse, sarebbe meglio dire giallastre –, nel nostro libro. Le riempiamo lentamente, senza fretta. Ci prendiamo il tempo di selezionare le fotografie e i ritratti, di scegliere le giuste parole da accostare ad ognuno di essi, le giuste cornici da disegnarvi intorno. Cioè, Peeta le disegna. Peeta e le sue mani forti, robuste, da fornaio, che divengono delicate, leggere, da artista nel momento stesso in cui stringe fra le dita una matita, un pennarello, un pennello con un po' di tempera nella punta morbida e flessuosa. Peeta e la sua fronte increspata di rughe di concentrazione. Peeta e quella strana nebbiolina che gli vela lo sguardo, ogni volta che dipinge. Che lo isola, in qualche modo.  
Potrei parlargli all'infinito, potrei anche insultarlo pesantemente, e lui non se ne accorgerebbe. Non quando erge intorno a lui quei sottili muri di carta, colori e carboncino, almeno.  
Così mi limito a guardarlo, e, qualche volta, tanto per ricordargli della mia presenza, sfioro la sua zazzera bionda, scompigliandogliela un po'. Il massimo che ottengo da lui è un grugnito di disapprovazione.  
Buffo come Peeta, amante delle parole, maestro nel farne uso, si ammutolisca completamente mentre si dedica ad un'attività marginale come il disegno. E siccome non sono mai stata brava a parlare e ho sempre lasciato che fosse lui a farlo, sto in silenzio anche io.  
Distinguo perfettamente il cinguettio di qualche passero, appollaiato sui rami dell'albero, giù in giardino.  
Nel frangente in cui Peeta intinge il pennello in una macchia di tempera diluita, che si estende dentro una ciotola di terracotta, vedo la fotografia che abbiamo scelto di inserire nel nostro libro, qualche sera fa.  
La cornice non è ancora ultimata, ma sento di amarla già: piante rampicanti tutte intorno al rettangolo di carta lucida incollato al centro, fiori variopinti, le corolle spiegate, ai quattro angoli della fotografia; dopo una più attenta osservazione, mi accorgo che non tutti quei morbidi triangoli vellutati e colorati sono petali: alcuni sono ali, ben aperte, ancorate ad un corpicino esile, nero, poco individuabile a dire il vero. Farfalle. Ce ne saranno due o tre in tutto. Mi piacciono.  
- Oh, Peeta! – riesco a mormorare, in adorazione del suo lavoro.  
Avverto lo sbuffo di un sorriso far capolino sul suo volto.  
La fotografia l'abbiamo trovata in una busta di carta, abbandonata sul fondo del nostro armadio. Tra carte, scartoffie e documenti vari, accumulati nel tempo senza alcun ordine, c'era questo rettangolo di carta lucida. Ancora integro, non una piega negli angoli, non una macchia. Persino i colori sono ancora quelli di allora. L'unica pecca è, forse, l'inquadratura un po' obliqua, la lieve sfocatura delle sagome. E conosco una sola persona che sarebbe ubriaca al punto di impugnare così maldestramente una macchina fotografica: Haymitch.  
La mia mente non riesce a ricordare quando l'abbiamo scattata, ma qualcosa mi suggerisce che il nostro mentore ci abbia fatto da fotografo, in quel momento.  
Siamo io e Peeta, nel giardinetto di casa nostra, a pochi metri dal portico, in mezzo all'erba curata, che Peeta si preoccupa di falciare almeno una volta a settimana. E piove. Lo capisco perché l'obiettivo è trapuntato di piccole gocce di pioggia, e, soprattutto, perché entrambi appariamo fradici come pulcini. La mia giacca da caccia potrebbe essere strizzata all'infinito. La treccia mi cade disordinata sulla spalla destra, appesantita dalla pioggia. Peeta dev'essere appena tornato dalla panetteria, perché ha indosso ancora il suo grembiule bianco, lievemente sporco di carbone e fuliggine. E forse anche di farina, ma questo dettaglio è una minuzia, per essere notato all'interno della foto.  
La mia faccia è sì e no a trenta centimetri da terra, e un braccio di Peeta mi cinge la vita, impedendomi di finire dritta in una pozza di acqua, fango ed erba. Il mio essere sgraziata e distratta deve avermi quasi fatto inciampare. Ne consegue che il mio viso non è inquadrato frontalmente: si vedono i capelli, sfuggiti alla treccia, appiccicati alla fronte, si scorge una protuberanza che dovrebbe essere il naso, e quello che mi sembra un sorriso immortalato di sbieco.  
Ho le labbra semiaperte, i denti ben in evidenza: per quanto ne so, potrebbe essere anche la tipica espressione che assumo quando emetto i miei ridicoli e isterici gridolini di sorpresa.  
Ma Peeta sorride, e di questo sono certa. La fotografia lo ritrae frontalmente, gli occhi azzurri spiccano in mezzo alle catinelle d'acqua che precipitano dal cielo. Sembra divertito. Quasi avverto il suono della sua risata fondersi allo scrosciare della pioggia.  
Quando Peeta termina la sua opera, striscia indietro con la sedia, e mi lascia spazio per scrivere la consueta didascalia, ma io lo fermo, sfiorandogli la spalla.  
- Voglio che tu scriva qualcosa – spiego.  
Lui annuisce, e non fa domande. Cosa che io farei, subito, all'istante. È questo che mi piace di Peeta: è abile con le parole, ma ha come un sesto senso, qualcosa che gli segnala che non sempre è giusto parlare. Così ascolta, attento, vigile.  
Io mi prendo il mio tempo per ragionarci su: non so ancora cosa voglia che scriva, ma so che dovrà essere perfetto.  
E Peeta è molto più pratico di me, in fatto di matite e pennarelli.  
Per un qualche assurdo motivo, la mia mente inizia a vagare a ritroso. I fotogrammi della mia vita si susseguono così rapidamente che, spesso, fatico a collocarli in un momento preciso. Rallentano e si bloccano di colpo.  
Ed eccoci qui, Peeta ed io. Sul nostro carro fiammeggiante, trainati da cavalli color carbone, nei nostri vestiti di fuoco. Non spaventati, non incerti, non amabili. Nessun bacio per il pubblico, nessuna considerazione per coloro che ci acclamano, esaltati, che sono pronti a scommettere somme esorbitanti sulla nostra morte. Siamo fieri, imperscrutabili, decisi. C'è potenza, nei nostri sguardi. C'è forza, nelle fiamme che ci avvolgono, nei lapilli di fuoco che ci guizzano intorno senza mai sfiorarci davvero.  
La fotografia che troneggia in mezzo alla pagina e l' immagine che abita la mia mente sono in netto contrasto. Questo è certo: pioggia scrosciante nell'una, fuoco impetuoso nell'altra, sorrisi nella prima, sguardi fieri nella seconda.  
Freddo pungente, caldo ardente.  
Ma è anche certo, e assurdo, e inspiegabile, che a quella fotografia, così diversa, così serena, collego la stessa frase che pensai quindici anni fa, in piedi su quel carro.  
Lo dico a Peeta, in un sussurro, e lo vedo annuire. Gli passo un pennarello nero. Indelebile, perché Peeta non riuscirebbe a sbagliare nemmeno se ne avesse l'intenzione.  
Le sue mani si muovono con grazia e leggerezza, le dita guidano con maestria i segni sul foglio.  
Come previsto, Peeta non ha commesso errori. L'inchiostro non sbava neppure di un millimetro.  
In quelle due parole c'è tutto ciò che siamo stati, siamo e saremo.  
_Siamo implacabili._


End file.
